Atencion Medica
by Kagaho de Bennu
Summary: Traduccion Lemon fuerte


**Dejo claro que fic no es mio es una traducccion la autora real es **Final Death y esto es una traducción el fanfic original esta en ingles.

Era tarde y estaba oscuro ya todos en la Sociedad de Almas estaban descansando pacíficamente en sus camas, todas excepto Retsu Unohana. La capitana del escuadron cuatro fue en silencio caminando por los pasillos de la sala de recuperación de la cuarta División.

El último par de días había causado que una enorme cantidad de Segadores de almas fueran hospitalizados. Era muy difícil de controlar para los miembros de la cuarta División de lo que había provocado en todos ellos tienen que trabajar más tiempo para estabilizar la abrumadora necesidad de todos aquellos que necesitaran atención médica. Unohana les había dado toda la noche libre y ahora estaba comprobando personalmente a todos los residentes de su División.

Hacía exactamente dos días desde la devastadora traición de Aizen , el ex capitán de la quinta división provoco que muchos segadores necesitaran atención inmediata. Todas las clases de Segadores de Almas estaban ahí soldados rasos, Tenientes hasta capitanes de escuadron todos necesitaban atención medica.

Y, por supuesto Unohana no podía olvidar al ryoka que había entrado en la Sociedad de Almas desde el mundo de los vivos. No había conocido a alguien asi capaz de recibir heridas mortales y arresgar su vida de esa manera solo para salvar a una chica que se considera amiga.

Habia cuatro ryokas que habían interesado intensamente a Unohana, todos tenian poderes notables. El primero fue un Quincy, a pesar de que se había enfrentado personalmente un Quincy nunca antes había oído de uno que podría tener el poder de un Capitan y en realidad sobrevivir para contarlo.

La otra rareza fue un tipo alto de México, que tenía poderes que nunca se habían registrado ni oído por ningún Segador de Almas en la historia. Ni siquiera el comandante general Yamamato podia decir que había visto un poder como ese.

La niña de pelo naranja que había acompañado a los demas. A healer. Una sanadora. Sólo ella, solo esa adolecente de cabello naranja poseía poderes curativos tan sorprendentes, pero Ichigo sabía que algo de su técnica era diferente. Ella hizo una nota mental para tener una conversación en profunda con la chica sobre sus habilidades y encontrar la verdad detrás de la fuente de ese poder misterioso.

En ese momento Unohana pasaba por el cuarto de Renji Abarai el teniente de la sexta división bajo el mando de Byakuya Kuchiki. Renji había estado aquí dos veces en los dos últimos pares de días. La primera es después de la lucha contra el Segador sustituto íchigo Kurosaki, tras lo cual fue herido de gravedad. Antes de que él llegara su segundo viaje a la División que le había encontrado al borde de la muerte, después de una gran pelea con el capitán Kuchiki. Ella lo había sanado y se fue cuando sintió la presencia de un menor unidad de clasificación de medicina se acerca. Ahora, aquí estaba otra vez después de tratar de salvar a Rukia Kuchiki de Aizen con la ayuda de Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki, el chico que había tomado la Sociedad de Almas por una gran tormenta de incertidumbre. El solo había derrotado a dos capitanes, así como un tercer oficial de la onceava division, junto con a la mirada de otros cuatro capitanes y a tres tenientes sin siquiera utilizar su Zanpakutou. Era extremadamente poderoso y sería un buen capitán.

Unohana continuo pensando en Ichigo y su asombroso poder mientras vigilaba las habitaciones de todos ellos.

Finalmente llegó a la sala de dicho niño y se sorprendió al verlo temblar y sudar violentamente bajo sus sábanas. Ella se adelantó y puso su mano en la frente, que estaba quemandola definitivamente. Ella levantó la mano y un aura verde la rodeo antes de que ella pusiera su mano hacia abajo en el pecho.

Poco a poco se bombea poder espiritual en su cuerpo, notando que su respiración estaba empezando a calmarse. Ella sonrió y continuó su terapia. Oyó un murmullo suave proviniente de sus labios y movió la cabeza más para tratar de escuchar lo que decía.

"... Rukia ..." era el sonido que salía de su boca suavemente.

La señorita Kuchiki? Unohana dijo en voz baja mientras miraba al joven de cabello naranja. Ella sonrió antes de que ella movíera la mano en su cabeza antes de susurrar en sus oídos.

"Sueña con tu dulce Rukia esta noche." Unohana susurró mientras su mano brillaba un cálido color amarillo sobre su cabeza.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, al llegar a la puerta se volvió y le dio una sonrisa suave antes de emocionante. Se acercó demasiado a la habitación de al lado, pero no pudo evitar reír un poco, "creo que Ichigo está profundamente enamorado de su hermana Capitán Kuchiki-musitó ella, como llegó a la puerta del Capitán Byakuya Kuchiki.

Unohana estaba ahora en su camino de regreso a su oficina a registrar los posibles cambios graves en sus pacientes, cuando llegó a la habitación del joven Segador de almas sustituto. Pensó en entrar por un minuto y observarlo de cerca, pero también había mucho trabajo por hacer. Caminó durante unos tres pasos antes de detenerse y darse la vuelta y entrar en su habitación.

Pero se sorprendio una vez más, al verlo respirando con dificultad y retorciéndose en su lecho. Unohana no esperaba esto, su hechizo de sueño se suponía que sólo era para lograr sueños agradables a la persona a la que se le aplico, pero parece estar teniendo el efecto opuesto en él.

Se acercó a él, pero fue sujetada casi de espaldas cuando se levanto desde su lugar en la cama, respirando con fuerza y con violencia. Su mano se movió para sujetar su rostro un segundo antes de que él la dejó caer de nuevo.

La habitación estaba muerto calma mientras le daba la línea de visión directa en sus ojos vidriosos de inmediato lo vieron con atención.

".. ¿Rukia?" -preguntó con incertidumbre.

Unohana negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su cama y se sentó en el borde. Ella agarró su cabeza con ambas manos y tiró de su rostro más cerca para ver mejor.

"Parece que está aún bajo el hechizo, pero ¿por qué me-" Su sentencia fue interrumpida mientras sus labios se presiona firmemente contra los suyos. Los ojos de Unohana se abrieron de par mientras él la apretó contra sí.

Ichigo se apartó y la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro, "... Rukia ... tuve la pesadilla más terrible. No pude llegar a ti a tiempo y, y ...-y moriste." Las lágrimas poco a poco comenzó a formarse en sus ojos como las palabras salieron de su boca mientras que el dolor era evidente en su rostro.

Una vez Unohana llegó a la conclusión de que este joven estaba realmente enamorado de Rukia Kuchiki.

Ichigo repentinamente la atrajo a el en un apretado abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su espalda antes de bajar la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras él continuaba su confesión de antes,

"Estoy muy contento de que te pude rescatar a tiempo Rukia. He querido decirte esto durante mucho tiempo lo que siento."

Por lo que Unohana había oído este comportamiento no era como el de Ichigo Kurosaki que había llegado a la Sociedad de Almas para rescatar a su amiga, pero sabía que estos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Todas las emociones, sentimientos, deseos y fantasías tienen el propósito de venir a la vida bajo el hechizo que fue lanzado en el adolescente, pero por lo general sólo mientras que en un estado de sueño.

Esto es lo que es el verdadero Ichigo Kurosaki, después de todo sus defensas se había derrumbado y todas sus emociones fueron liberadas este era su verdadero yo y sabía que ella era una de las pocas que tuvo el placer de verlas.

De repente se sintió empujado hacia atrás, pero aún podía sentir sus manos agarrando firmemente sus brazos mientras él la miró a los ojos.

" "Rukia... no me dejes nunca de nuevo ... por favor"

Unohana sintió una lágrima deslizarse por sus mejillas en esta declaración y la expresión de su cara. Ella no lo podía explicar, pero asintió con la cabeza, no obstante.

"¿Por qué estoy llorando mientras él me confiesa su amor a mí ... no no para mí, para la señorita Kuchiki.?" Eso era lo que pensaba Unohana. Unohana sin hacer nada mientras el limpiaba las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

"Yo... Te amo Rukia"

Las palabras habían herido profundamente a Unohana y podía sentir que su corazón se rompia en pedazos de por los dos jóvenes amantes.

Ella sabía que él sólo confesaba su amor a ella, por el hechizo del sueño que había lanzado sobre él, que estaba destinado a darle una noche de descanso tranquilo. Sin embargo, ahora sus sueños, donde ha llevado a cabo en la realidad, sus deseos han sido puestos en libertad de hacer lo que les plazca.

Podía sentir más lágrimas comienzan a formarse en sus ojos amenazan con salir una vez más.

Lo que más le dolia es que ni siquiera recordaba esta noche, estas palabras, estos sentimientos y la pobre Rukia nunca sabría como se sentia realmente el joven.

"Rukia... Tu ... ¿me amas?"

Eso fue todo, ella no pudo evitarlo ya, que era como ver a un romance que fue destinado a terminar con horror.

Ella cayó de bruces mientras sollozaba incontrolablemente al joven frente a ella. No sabía lo que le causó, pero asintió con la cabeza con furia mientras seguía a repetir la misma palabra una y otra vez.

"¡Sí! Sí. Sí, sí, sí. ¡Sí!"

Ella levantó la vista después de que ella había recuperado la compostura y fue cara a cara con el joven de cabello naranja. Tenía una sonrisa dulce contenida en su cara y sus ojos brillaban con puro amor y cuidado.

"Él realmente la ama», pensó para sus adentros mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Ellos donde aún vidriosos, pero mostró su alma, su vulnerabilidad y todos los demás aspectos de su corazón.

Contra su voluntad con la cabeza levantada a la suya y sus labios suavemente presionado contra los suyos. Ella inmediatamente se apartó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, dando la cara lejos de él para ocultar el rubor débil que fue poco a poco se fue formando.

El dedo de Ichigo ligeramente tiró de la barbilla tirando la cabeza hacia él. Podía ver el rubor en su cara y sonrió a su amante.

"¿Estas ruborizada Rukia?" -Preguntó mientras se movía los labios más cerca de ella.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza ligeramente sus ojos se centraron en los labios como ella no podía hacer contacto visual con el joven Segador.

Se acercó más y sus labios se encontraron con los suyos. Unohana sentía mal del estómago ya que se odiaba por esto, ella besaba al chico que acababa de confesar sus sentimientos hacia otra mujer.

Él se alejó un poco y Unohana abrió los ojos mirando directamente en sus ojos marrones brumoso. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, ya que los labios se rozaron suavemente uno contra el otro.

Él se acercó y tiró su cuerpo más cercano a su medida que avanzaba en la de otro beso.

Unohana lo quería, pero no pudo evitar sentir que traicionaba a Rukia por lo que él la besó otra vez. El primero beso la había cogido con la guardia baja y no pudo detenerlo, pero el segundo... ella había querido que él la besara.

Ella empujó cuidadosamente las manos entre ellos y se empujó hacia atrás, de espaldas a él. Ella no podía mirar a él sí lo hizo sabía que ya no podría evitar caer en la tentación

"¡No puedo!" Ella dijo casi gritando como las palabras salieron de su boca.

Ichigo apretó alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia sí, con los brazos aún presiona firmemente contra su pecho mientras le susurró al oído: "Yo no te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres."

Las palabras enviaron escalofríos por su espalda, la cabeza se dio la vuelta y capturó sus labios en los suyos presionando con fuerza uno contra el otro. Se besaron durante unos segundos antes de que ella sintió que su lengua suavemente corriendo a través de su labio inferior.

"No, yo no... tengo que dejar esto, es... no está bien."

Los pensamientos se había ido apenas su mente antes de que ella abrió la boca le conceda el pleno acceso a ella. Se hundió en su lengua suavemente de inmediato la búsqueda de ella y acariciándola suavemente.

Unohana dejo escapar un gemido de su garganta, ya que un beso profundo, la lengua con cuidado explorar su boca y sus dientes suavemente desguace en contra de su labio inferior.

Se separaron por unos segundos antes de que los labios se reunieran por otro beso, pero a diferencia de los últimos tres este beso se trataba de uno climatizado con pasión y deseo. Unohana empezó a sentir la sensación de ardor en el abdomen y eso la asustó.

'Hay que parar... debo detener esto antes de ... antes de que sea ... muy hmmm'

A pesar de que sus propios pensamientos que había estado diciendo que detuviera esto, nunca se detuvo y la boca con un deseo nuevo que se encuentran cuidadosamente deslizó su lengua en su boca. Ella juega con la lengua del adolecente empujando suavemente y amamantamiento en él antes de tomar la oportunidad de explorar un poco por su cuenta.

Se separaron y ella pronto se dio cuenta de que ella lo había empujado de nuevo en alguna parte a lo largo del camino y en la actualidad por encima de él. Miró hacia arriba a su cara muestra su lo que quería, lo que necesitaba.

Unohana se ruborizó un poco como la realización de ahí la posición y sus expresiones faciales decir.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el umbral de la ventana mirando hacia la noche iluminada por la luna, su mente corriendo alboroto con pensamientos diferentes.

"¿No puedo hacer esto ... realmente no puedo? No!. No hay duda, ahhh ... no ... yo tengo que parar. Pero ah n-hmmm uhh ... no, no está mal ... es ... es uhhmm ... yo ahhem no debo ... amarlo ... pero él no recuerda º-ahhhh "sus pensamientos, fueron interrumpidos cuando su lengua tocó un punto dulce justo debajo de la mandíbula superior.

Es cierto que Ichigo no recordaría nada de los acontecimientos que habían sucedido esta noche que fueron el efecto del hechizo, pero ella no podía perdonarse a sí misma por el pecado que estaba a punto de cometer.

Esta fue la única cosa que en secretoguardo por el resto de su vida, y al una parte de ella se decía que parara al mismo tiempo.

El efecto que le haría olvidar todos los acontecimientos de esta noche fue el mismo efecto que lo mantuvo en la tierra de sueños y lo que le hizo creer que era verdad Rukia Kuchiki.

"¿Rukia?" Ichigo le preguntó con dulzura mientras mordisqueaba suavemente su lóbulo de la oreja que causa un escalofrío a recorrer su espalda.

"Hmmm...", fue todo lo que dijo la mujer mayor ya que no se fiaba de su voz en este momento.

"¿Me harías el amor?" Su voz era baja y contenía todo lo que una mujer necesita ser convencida y Unohana no fue diferente.

Unohana finalmente cedió a sus deseos internos y asintió con la cabeza ligeramente a la petición de éste.

Ella lo llevó a la cama y lo empujó hacia abajo. Había perdido mucho de su vestido de capitanes en la noche, le resultaba pesado y restrictivo y estaba cubierto sólo por su sencilla túnica Segadora de almas.

Ella lo miró como su brazo se encuentra camino a su cola de caballo planificada y deshizo la banda de la trenza. Ella sacudió ligeramente y su pelo se movía lentamente en el viento poco a poco haciendo su camino a la espalda. Fue largo y negro y ligeramente curvado debido a la plataforma que lo mantuvo.

Ella se dirigió hacia la cama y subió lentamente a la parte superior del joven. Ella tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las puso sobre sus hombros. Ella movió las manos y metió los dedos alrededor de su túnica.

Ichigo le ocurrió la idea y poco a poco se los puso sobre sus hombros y baja los ojos siguieron el vestir que le cubría el pecho, ya que descendió a su ombligo. Luego se pasó la mirada de su ombligo para arriba, poco a poco hay manera de hacer sus pechos luego sobre sus pezones y más alto hasta llegar a la pequeña sonrisa que cubría su rostro.

"Eres tan hermosa Rukia" Ichigo, dijo.

Unohana se encogió al escuchar el nombre que utiliza Ichigo, pero rápidamente lo paso por alto cuando el empezó a besarla a lo largo de la base de su cuello.

Ella se sujeta firmemente sobre sus hombros cuando sintió que la cabeza se mueven por su cuerpo. Sus besos le había llevado entre los Senos de su amante. Él miró a ella los ojos pidiendo permiso para continuar.

Unohana encontró su enfoque suave e irresistible y asintió con la cabeza. Sonrió un poco y lentamente se dirigió a sus pezones rosados hermosos, Ichigo pensó que eran un poco más oscuros ahora que cuando los había visto por primera vez, así como más erguidos.

Movió la boca sobre el pezón izquierdo, pero aún no hace contacto. La expectación estaba matando a Unohana y la forma en que su aliento caliente cayó sobre su pedazo erecto no facilita las cosas.

Ella arqueó la espalda hacia delante para animarlo y fue recompensado cuando su boca envolvió su pezón. Ella gime de emoción como la lengua poco a poco comenzó a rodear el pezón rozando de vez en cuando.

De pronto el sujeto su pezón con los dientes y lo extiende hacia atrás y tirando de su pecho, mientras que junto con él. La acción súbita causada a Unohana a estremecerse de placer como su cabeza cayó hacia atrás.

Su boca suelta de la pieza de carne creció haciendo un chasquido audible cuando fue liberado. Él se acercó más y tomó su otro pezón en la boca. Movió suavemente y amamantado en el brote rosado, provocando más y más gemidos de la bella capitana.

Su cabeza se había vuelto a su posición anterior y que se está moviendo sus ropas de recuperación de sus hombros, como lo había hecho con ella. Las manos de Ichigo no se quedó inactivas y donde frenéticamente tratando de deshacer la banda que mantenía su uniforme todo juntos.

Toda la ropa que tenían se reunieron en una mezcla de blanco y negro, ya que ambos eliminado los elementos por último de la ropa. Unohana se puso de pie y sus ropas cayeron al suelo dejándola completamente desnuda frente al adolescente.

Ichigo abrió la boca para formar palabras, pero por suerte no salió nada mientras miraba con asombro a la hermosa mujer frente a él.

Unohana inconscientemente, cubrió sus senos con sus brazos para esconderlos de la vista del joven mientras un enorme rubor aparecía en su rostro. Ella bajó los brazos y se acercó a él.

Ella le tomó la cara entre las manos como si tuviera cono antes, cuando ella beso de repente a Ichigo, ahora era ella la que inicio el beso.

Ella lo besó profundamente y con más pasión que cualquiera de los besos dados en esa noche. Hay que se dice que las lenguas que habían cumplido como una venganza personal contra la otra, ya que atacó violentamente entre sí.

Unohana se fundió en el beso y, finalmente, dio todo el dominio sobre el joven Segador sustituto. Él la atrajo hacia él y se volcó sobre ellos colocar suavemente en el lugar que él ocupaba cuando llegó por primera vez esa noche.

Ichigo estaba por encima de ella y Unohana claramente podía sentir su erección presionando contra su muslo. No podía soportarlo más que ella lo quería y ella lo quería ahora.

Ella le derribó y le besó antes de susurrar al oído: "Ahora... Hazme tuya ahora".

"Si... ¿estás segura?"

Unohana se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y lo miró con una mirada suplicante en su rostro. Se ajusta sobre ella y coloca su miembro en su entrada, pero perdió el balón ligeramente. Unohana mano se movió hacia abajo su cuerpo y se apoderó de su erección y se coloca directamente frente a su entrada.

Ichigo se estremeció ante la sensación de sus manos alrededor de su pene, pero se mudó de todos modos. Empujó lentamente despedida sus labios suavemente con la cabeza de su virilidad.

Unohana gimió al sentir que se mueva más y más dentro de ella. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde su última vez, tanto tiempo que había olvidado cuánto tiempo había estado en esa situación. Recordó que lo estaba, pero no podía lugar cuando había pasado.

Sus pensamientos fueron de nuevo interrumpidos, ya que sintió que su miembro de pleno la penetraba. Su mente se puso en blanco, todas las preocupaciones que tenía, tuvo a donde ha ido y ella se quedó con nada más que un placer que recorría por su mente.

Se sentía como todos sus sentidos se habían explotado y casi la envió por encima del borde. Abrió los ojos y vio a Ichigo miraba con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

"¿Estás bien... Rukia?"

El nombre ni siquiera molesto a Unohana ya que se perdió en el mundo del placer que estaba recibiendo y ella no estaba pensando en volver a la realidad en un tiempo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza en sus piernas se movían más arriba a lo largo de su cuerpo, dándole un mejor acceso a su sexo. Ichigo se volvió lentamente antes de golpear de nuevo en ella a toda velocidad. Unohana tenía la espalda arqueada mientras estaba totalmente penetrada por su enorme miembro.

Abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella gritó un grito silencioso. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se encontró cara de Ichigo flotando por encima de ella. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó profundamente, disfrutando cada momento de este asunto infiel.

Ichigo siguió penetrándola con un entusiasmo cada vez mayor. Podía sentir sus pezones duros como rocas contra su pecho, las piernas suaves alrededor de su cintura en silencio pidiendo más.

Cumplió con sus deseos y se sentó tirando de su cuerpo con su en una posición superior, con los brazos todavía envuelto alrededor de su cuello, sus piernas cruza por detrás de su espalda, sus pechos regordetes presionando firmemente contra su pecho tonificado, a la vez que los labios nunca una vez que dejó a los demás a medida que continuaron hay exploración.

Unohana lentamente comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y abajo de su eje de sus pezones raspando contra su pecho con cada movimiento ascendente y descendente. Sus gemidos, donde cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte que su respiración comienza a acelerar con cada golpe. Ella estaba en el cielo y nada podía compararse con la sensación de esa felicidad completa.

la cabeza de Ichigo cayó sobre su hombro mientras comenzaba a gruñir un poco a la vez que mantener su ritmo constante con la capitána. Unohana repente soltó de sus hombros y cayó entera disposición arqueando la espalda y el pecho agitado como su orgasmo éxito finalmente.

Ichigo sintió medidas drásticas en torno a su miembro y la tomó cuando de repente cayó hacia atrás, que tenía poco menos de un codo. Tomó nota de su pecho levantado y rápidamente mordió el pezón extraer un grito de placer de la mujer mayor antes de que desató su propia gruñidos de placer mientras se hundía su miembro mas y mas más profundo dentro de ella.

Unohana jadeó al sentir el chorro de semen en el fondo de su vientre y sintió un calor correr por todo su cuerpo como nunca había experimentado nunca antes en su vida.

El agarre de Ichigo en sus brazos se aflojó y cayó de nuevo en la cama dándole una vista maravillosa de sus pechos mientras se sacudió por el impacto. Ella estaba respirando tan fuerte que pensó que no sería capaz de moverse en absoluto, pero se ha querido buscar al adolecente que estaba encima de ella.

Ichigo estaba pensando lo mismo que Unohana, pero no podía apartar la mirada de encima. Unohana sentía un sentimiento de repugnancia mientras él la miraba con esos ojos de amor, los ojos que, cuando quería decir que le pertenecían a una sola mujer y solo a una única mujer.

Se trasladó hasta en los codos y de inmediato se dio cuenta de su pene todavía duro enterrado dentro de ella. Ella se sintió comienzan a crecer muy caliente muy rápido, pero también sintieron el cansancio que había sido tirando de desde que ella lo había montado. Cerró los ojos y una idea vino a ella.

Poco a poco se levantó y se subió fuera de Ichigo antes de dar vuelta lejos y va a cuatro patas. Vio los ojos ampliados por la invitación, pero que sólo la hizo aún más emocionados. Ella se movió un poco el culo delante de él, dándole el culo ver sexy perfecto. Ichigo no necesitaba una invitación más y la agarró por la cintura antes de tirar de la espalda y empalar a ella en su erección palpitante.

Sus ojos se abren cuando volvió a entrar en su coño empapado causando los codos para ceder y caer al suelo boca abajo sobre la cama.

Con cada golpe de Ichigo Unohana sintió raspar sus pezones duros como rocas contra las sabanas causando un calor agradable que rodeaba sus pechos. Ella gritó en las sabanas cuando él empezó a empujar más profundo dentro de ella con más pasión y deseo. Ella podía oír el ruido golpeando ligeramente sus caderas contra sus caderas mientras se movía más y más rápido en ella.

Unohana luchaba por respirar mientras sentía su segundo orgasmo se acercaba. Ella no creía que podía contenerse por más tiempo y cuando ella sintió que se le dispara el semen caliente en lo profundo de su vientre ella se dejo llevar.

Ella Mordió las sabanas como llegó de nuevo a su orgasmo todo su cuerpo violentamente envío nuevas cotas de placer a través de sus poros. Cuando finalmente se calmó un poco se dio cuenta de que Ichigo estaba por encima de ella, su aliento caliente corriendo por la parte posterior de su cuello.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al sentir sacarlo de ella antes de acostarse a su lado. Ella se volvió hacia él y fue recibido por otro apasionado beso. Ella devolvió el beso con los ojos nunca cierre mientras tomaba su hermoso rostro en una última vez antes de que ella volviera a su cuarto propio y pretendiera que esto nunca sucedió.

Una lágrima se le escapó mientras pensaba en no estar con este hombre de nuevo, eso le rompió el corazón. Ichigo sintió el desgarro que se mueven entre los labios y se apartó de ella.

"Está bien todo... Rukia?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza antes que ella lo besó otra vez.

"Fue absolutamente perfecto." Ella dijo con toda honestidad, sonriendo a él con la mejor sonrisa que podía hacer. Él sonrió y la besó de nuevo.

"Yo realmente te amo Rukia." Dijo que después de tirar lejos de lo que siempre será recordado por Unohana como el último beso que ha recibido del macho joven.

Se quedó con él se quedó dormido nunca dejar ir él hasta que estaba seguro de que él era en realidad el sueño. Ella le acarició el pelo y le dio un beso en la frente mientras ella salió de la cama. Se levantó lentamente se vistió su cuerpo está demasiado cansado para moverse adecuadamente de todo el trabajo que había hecho durante los últimos dieciocho horas.

Cuando ella estaba vestida, finalmente se acercó a su cama y le dio un último beso en los labios antes de susurrar al oído: "Yo realmente te amo Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Hmmm Te amo demasiado Rukia." Murmuró en su sueño.

Unohana se levantó y le sonrió antes de salir de la sala y hacer su camino hacia la suya. Se alegró de que amara a Rukia, y aún más contento que nunca volvería a ver esas lágrimas que lloraban por élla.

**(A la mañana siguiente)**

Ichigo se despertó con una enorme sonrisa en su cara que tenía, tenía el mejor sueño de su vida. Estaba perdido en el recuerdo de su sueño que ni se dio cuenta de la figura tranquila sentada al lado de su cama. Ichigo se volvió en la cama con la cara muy seria y muy avergonzada Rukia.

"¿Qué hay de malo Rukia?" -preguntó mientras saltaba de la cama.

Si era posible que la cara de Rukia para conseguir cualquier roja luego lo hizo en ese momento. Ella bajó la mirada hacia el suelo como en voz baja murmuró algo.

"¿Qué fue eso? Yo no acababa de conseguir que la" Pregunta de pie mirando a Rukia con preocupación escrito claramente en su rostro.

"Es…ESO!" Rukia dijo mientras señalaba a Ichigo.

Ichigo la miró confundido durante unos segundos antes de seguir la dirección de su dedo. Cuando su mirada se posó sobre su erección enorme que estaba a la vista clara para que todos puedan ver que casi se desmaya.

"¿Qué ... tuve un sueño erotico ... bien!" -Gritó mientras saltaba en la cama y se cubrió antes de apartar la vista de Rukia, haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar su vergüenza.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, donde los dos se sentó allí ni dispuesto a decir las primeras palabras después de lo sucedido.

"Buenos Ichigo Kurosaki," una voz femenina hermosa dijo romper el incómodo silencio entre los tortolitos enamorados.

"Oh, Señorita Kuchiki... no me esperaba que estuviera aquí tan temprano en la mañana. Entonces, ¿cómo está el Capitán Kuchiki esta mañana?" Unohana le preguntó de una manera alegre.

""FF-bien!" Rukia le gritó en voz alta la mujer mayor la atrapo con la guardia baja.

Unohana sonrió a sabiendas que ella también había ido a ver a Ichigo esta mañana y estaba más que sorprendido cuando le dicen que su hombría despertado. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente a medida que los recuerdos empezaron a llegar de nuevo a ella. Se aclaró sus pensamientos y se acercó a Rukia y le puso la mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

Rukia miró a Ichigo a cabo con el pensamiento y mostró el buen doctor la cara rojos.

""Oh, Señorita Kuchiki creo que usted tiene fiebre tiene toda la cara roja." Unohana dijo en voz alta lo que hizo para que Ichigo pudiera oírla.

Y oír lo hizo como una risa leve se oía procedente de la sabana que había sacado alrededor de su cuerpo. Unohana se rió suavemente mientras miraba Rukia aún una sombra aún más oscura de rojo.

Unohana le sonrió a Rukia antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Se detuvo y la vuelta para mirar a los dos tortolitos, "Debe ser bueno ser joven y enamorarse», pensó. De repente apareció una sonrisa maligna en su rostro mientras miraba al acurrucado Ichigo.

"Estoy muy contento de tu mejoria Ichigo Kurosaki. ¿De verdad me diste un susto cuando comenzaste a gritar a el nombre de la señorita Kuchiki en tus sueños." Unohana dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia se sorprendieron por ese comentario pero no entendieron el por qué de ese tono tan agresivo.

Ichigo sintió ganas de morir en el acto, pero Rukia sólo permaneció en silencio. Ichigo miró a su enana y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Rukia.

"Tú... ... tuviste un sueño erotico ... de mí", su voz sonaba tan inocente y tímida que Ichigo la agarró y la abrazó.

"Sí Rukia... y creo que tengo que decirte algo." Dijo que cuando él la miró a los ojos.

Fuera de la sala de Unohana sonrió con una sonrisa amarga y dulce para las palabras que salieron de los labios de Ichigo y los labios de Rukia. Ella se alegró de los dos amantes, finalmente admitió que los sentimientos por los demás, pero todavía podía sentir la sensación de hormigueo en los labios de la noche anterior.

"Ayer por la noche siempre estará vivo en mis sueños y recuerdos " se dijo antes de caminar fuera.


End file.
